Ivy Puts Superglue on Her Dad's Hat / Grounded
Ivy Puts Superglue on Her Dad's Hat / Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 26th 2019 Transcript Ivy: Man! I'm bored! I wish there's something I can do. What should I do? I know! I will put superglue on my dad's hat! This is going to be funny! Hahahahahahahaha! But first, I will sneak into the garage and borrow some superglue. (Then Ivy left the lounge, and then she entered the garage. So Ivy opened the cupboard) Ivy: This is where my dad keeps his superglue in! (Then Ivy picked up some superglue, and then she left the garage. Then Ivy sneaked into her parents' room) Ivy: Now I'm going to put some superglue on my dad's hat! (Ivy put some superglue on her dad's hat) Ivy: Hahahahahaha! My dad is going to get what he deserves! (Then Ivy walked out of her parents' room, and then Ivy's dad walked in) Diesel: Now it's time I put my hat on. (Then Ivy's dad put on his hat) Diesel: And now, I'm ready to go to work! (Then Ivy's walked off to work) (Back in the garage, Ivy put the superglue back in the garage, and she put it back in the cupboard) Ivy: Now I'm going to watch Barney and Friends! (Then Ivy went back to the lounge to watch her favourite show) (Then Ivy entered the lounge, and she sat on a couch) Ivy: Time to watch Barney and Friends! (Then Ivy turned on the TV and she picked PBS Kids. Ivy began to watch Barney and Friends) Ivy: Oh boy, it bring back some lovable memories. Text: Six hours later, Rachel's dad came back Diesel: Oh great! Time to take off my hat. (Then Diesel nearly took his hat off, and he noticed something) Diesel: Hey! Why is my hat glued to my head? Kate, come over here, please! Kate: What is it, Diesel? Diesel: I can't get my hat off! Kate: What's wrong, dear? Diesel: My hat's glued to my head! Get it off me! Kate: Hold on! I'll pull your hat off your head! (Then Ivy's mum began to pull the hat off her husband's head) Diesel: Ooooooooooooow! Ow! Ow! Ow! You're pulling the skin! Kate: You're such a baby! Stop it! Stop all this whining right now! Diesel: The fibres are fused to the head! Kate: The fibres are fused? What is that supposed to mean? Diesel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! SNAP! (Kate Smith had managed to pull the hat off Ivy's dad) Diesel: Ow! My head hurt! Thanks for helping me, dear? Kate: That's all right! But your hat is ruined, and you got bits of your hat stuck on your head. (Then Diesel realised something) Diesel: Wait a minute! It was Ivy who put superglue on my hat! (Then Ivy's dad called to Ivy) Diesel: Ivy, get over here right now! (Then Ivy rushed in) Ivy: What is it, mum and dad? Diesel: Did you put superglue on my hat? Ivy: Um um um um um... Kate: You better tell us the truth right now or else! Ivy: Um um. Yes I did put superglue on my dad's hat. (Ivy's parents were furious and they threw a fit) Diesel: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Ivy, how dare you put superglue on my hat?! Now my hat is ruined and I have got bits of my hat stuck on my head because of you! Now I need to go to the hospital, thanks to you! Kate: Now I need to repair your dad's hat and get a new hat for your dad, thanks to you! Diesel: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for three million days! And you will be forced to watch Lloyd in Space! Go to your room right now, and think about what you have done! Think about watching Lloyd in Space and don't think about going on your computer! (Ivy went up to her room, crying) Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast * Ivy Smith-Ivy * Diesel Smith-Diesel * Kate Smith-Kate Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures